This invention is related to the field of stereoregular, branched-mono-1-olefin polymer compositions.
It is known in the art that polymer compositions need to be stabilized against a variety of degradation processes. These degradation processes can render a polymer composition almost entirely useless. For example, polymer compositions need to be stabilized against thermal-oxidative degradation because such degradation can tear apart the polymer chains as well as discolor the polymer composition. Stereoregular, branched-mono-1-olefin polymers (hereafter "SBM polymers") tend to be especially susceptible to oxidative-degradative processes due to, in part, the particular polymerization processes that are used to produce these polymers and/or the chemical structure of these polymers.
It is also known in the art that certain compounds can be added to a polymer composition to stabilize the polymer composition against certain degradation processes. However, it is also known that this area of polymer science is a highly unpredictable area.